Meeting of Pryde and Wisdom
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED Kitty is injured while on a mission in England with only a stranger to take care of her. Obviously KittyPete. R&R please.
1. Injured

Author's Note- Another Kitty/Pete story, I'm stating that now so please don't complain about it later. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
A little comic back history. Black Air is where Pete Wisdom used to work. It's a secret government agency. He goes AWOL when they're responsible for one of his friend's death. That is where this picks up. Also I'm going to go with the "Idles of the Cat's" idea that Logan and Pete know each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Ages- Kitty- 18  
  
Rogue- 19  
  
Kurt- 19  
  
Scott- 21  
  
Jean- 21  
  
Pete- 26  
  
~*~  
  
Meeting of Pryde and Wisdom  
  
~*~  
  
Do you wake up on your own?  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls  
  
~*~  
  
"So the English government has requested that we go there to help them shut down this agency, Black Air," Professor Xavier announced.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Apparently they were performing some experiments that the government frowns upon."  
  
"So why don't they take the place out?" Scott asked.  
  
"Some of the experiments are very dangerous," Xavier said. "They've created some things that could kill the police easily."  
  
"Like vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Demons for lack of a better phrase," Xavier told them.  
  
"Hold it," Kitty said raising a hand. "Demons? You want us to fight demons?"  
  
"There are people in danger," Xavier said looking at her hard.  
  
"Yeah, like us if we try to fight demons!" Kitty shot back.  
  
"Katherine," Ororo scolded.  
  
Kitty winced. "Sorry, professor, I just don't like the idea of battle with demons."  
  
"I understand," Xavier said.  
  
"They aren't true demons," Hank said taking over. "That is simply what they resemble. And you can hurt them, Katherine, they aren't incorporeal."  
  
"That's good at least," Kitty said.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So this is Dream Nails," Scott murmured looking up at the building.  
  
"Well, let's, like, get this over with," Kitty said. She and Kurt proceeded to get everyone in. Soon they were fighting off the agents and the monsters at the same time.  
  
Suddenly a voice came over the intercom. "This is Agent Wisdom, t' say: I'll see you all in Hell, this one's for Cully. You `ave exactly thirty seconds, you bastards." The next few instants were chaos. Kitty was thrown into one of the monsters, which proceeded to attack her giving her no time to phase, as everyone ran to the doors. She passed out not seeing the man who killed the creature and grabbed her jumping out of one of the windows just as the place blew.  
  
Three days later  
  
Kitty woke up feeling her entire body aching. She looked around to find herself in a badly kept apartment. "Hello?" she called weakly then coughed at the rawness of her throat. A man came in and sat next to her.  
  
"So you're awake?"  
  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"You were hurt pretty bad. The thing attackin' you, it's claws were laced with poison."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"My apartment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The hospital wouldn't `ave been able t' help you with that type of poison. I called me sister."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Pete Wisdom, at your service."  
  
"You're the guy who blew that place up."  
  
"Ya got me," he said and mockingly bowed. "Which leads to the question: why were you there t' begin with?"  
  
"To stop them."  
  
"Well, I took care of that."  
  
"My friends!" She coughed.  
  
"Shh, don't talk so loud. Your throat was pretty damaged from that thing's teeth." She brought up her hand feeling the bandages and gasped. "Really you shouldn't be talkin' at all, Roma finds out and she'll kick both of our arses."  
  
"But, my friends-"  
  
"Shh." He stood and went to find Romany. Romany came in and checked on her.  
  
"She's fine," Romany announced. "She should be ready to go home in a few days."  
  
"Good," Pete said. "I'll be `appy t' get me bed back."  
  
"Find my friends and you won't have to worry about that," Kitty rasped.  
  
"You shouldn't be talkin'," Romany scolded. "Do you want irreversible damage t' be done to yer throat?" Kitty shook her head mutely. "Good. Now, you need to rest your voice for at least one more day. You need to stay in bed for one more day too. Now that she's awake I'm goin' `ome."  
  
"Roma," Pete said, "what about cleanin' `er an' things like that?"  
  
Romany smirked at her little brother. "I'm sure you can manage." With that the woman walked out.  
  
"Damn it," Pete muttered. Kitty gestured for something to write with. Rolling his eyes Pete left and brought back and pen and a notebook.  
  
Kitty quickly scribbled something down. "My name is Kitty Pryde, I live at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Please call them, they're probably really worried, and I want to know if they're okay." She also wrote a number.  
  
"An X-Man, huh?" Pete asked causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Pete smirked at her expression. "Ya don't work in black ops without learnin' a thing or two. I'll call `em but I'm not lettin' `em know where you are." She started to say something but he placed a finger to her lips. "No talkin' remember?"  
  
Glaring up at him she wrote something down and underlined it four times. "Why?"  
  
"`Cause, Pryde, people are gunnin' fer me. I don't need the X-Men to come down `ere and draw attention t' me." She frowned again and tried to sit up. He gently restrained her. "You're not in any condition t' move around. Remember what Romany said?" Still glaring at him she didn't move. "Now, I'm goin t' go get somethin' fer you to eat."  
  
She quickly wrote something else. "I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Bloody `ell," he muttered. "Fine." He stood and came back propping her up to slide a few more pillows under her. Now slightly sitting up she was able to feed herself. "I'll be back in a few hours." He stood and left. A few minutes later she heard the outside door open signaling that he had left the house. Sighing Kitty finished her meal before sitting the tray on the bedside table and leaning back. 


	2. Tension Builds

Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Honeybug17- ya know, that's just what I thought when I first started reading fanfic with their pairing.  
  
~*~  
  
Tension Builds  
  
~*~  
  
Forgotten but not gone  
  
You drink it off your mind  
  
You talk about the world  
  
Like it's someplace that you've been  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty awoke feeling her shirt being unbuttoned. She recoiled in shock and opened her mouth to scream. A hand was clamped over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. "`Ow many times do I `ave t' tell ya t' not talk?" Pete's gruff voice demanded. He pulled his hand away and started to continue unbuttoning her shirt. She tried to move away but he grabbed her arm. "Listen, stupid twit, I'm just goin' t' change yer bandages." She nodded briefly and he continued. A few minutes later he had changed the bandages and was re-buttoning her shirt.  
  
"Have you called them?" she wrote.  
  
"Fergot actually," he admitted. He took out his cell phone. He had her dial then waited until a voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello," the voice said gruffly. Pete paused and groaned inwardly at the voice.  
  
"Logan," he said in the same tone.  
  
"Wisdom? Didn't expect to hear from you."  
  
"I `ave somethin' that belongs to you."  
  
Logan paused and when he spoke his voice had a faint growl in it letting Pete know that despite his words he knew perfectly well what Pete had. "And that is...?"  
  
"A girl who goes by the name o' Kitty Pryde."  
  
"And what exactly are you doing with her?"  
  
"Nothin', mate," Pete assured him. "She was injured."  
  
"I heard you over the intercom," Logan said. "What happened?"  
  
"They killed Cully, I killed them. The bastards deserved it."  
  
"How is the half-pint?"  
  
"She's a pain in the arse quite `onestly." He pointedly ignored Kitty's annoyed glare.  
  
Logan laughed. "Serves you right fer keepin' her from us. What happened to her?"  
  
"She was poisoned, nearly had her throat ripped out and has a few more injuries from the explosion. All in all, she's great."  
  
"Kurt told me he saw a guy kill the thing attackin' her, and get her out before the place blew up. Thank you."  
  
"It was a job that needed doin', `at simple."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've been worried sick about the kid. We want to come get her."  
  
"I'll take her to you when she's better."  
  
"Listen Wisdom-"  
  
"I'm not goin' t' die so you lot can `ave her back. I `ave me reasons, mate an' I'm not stupid."  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Can't," Pete said. "She's not allowed t' talk." Now the girl in question kicked him. He merely smirked at her.  
  
"What?" Logan demanded.  
  
"She's not supposed t' talk right now. Her throat was really torn up by that thing. Talkin' will only agitate the injury."  
  
"Fine," Logan said. "Tell her that we'll see her soon."  
  
"I will," Pete said.  
  
"And, runt, take care of her or I will remove a very important part of your body."  
  
Pete winced at that but when he spoke his voice was calm and cool. "Okay."  
  
"I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Right, mate." He hung up.  
  
"What'd he say?" Kitty wrote watching him eagerly.  
  
"They miss ya," he said. "He told me t' tell you that they'd see ya soon."  
  
"Thank you," she wrote after a few moments.  
  
"No problem," he shrugged. "Get some sleep, Pryde."  
  
"I'm not tired," she wrote looking up at him defiantly.  
  
He grinned. "I do `ave tranquilizers, kid. You want me t' us `em?"  
  
"Jerk." He laughed getting up and leaving the room. Kitty sighed leaning back. She soon dozed off.  
  
The next evening  
  
Pete came in with some soup sitting it on the tray. "Congratulations, Pryde, you can talk."  
  
"Thank God," she said her voice still husky. She ate in silence before sitting the bowl and tray on the bedside table. Pete left to take them back. Carefully Kitty maneuvered herself to the end of the bed. Pete came back in to see her attempt to get up.  
  
"What in the bloody `ell do you think you're doin'?"  
  
"Getting up. Your sister said I had to, like, wait a day. It's been a day. So are you going to help me?" Sighing he went to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Together they walked into the living room. He gently pushed her so she was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Great, now I can `ave me bed back," he said brightly.  
  
"I feel kind of dizzy," she murmured.  
  
"`At's what you get fer pushin' yerself t' hard."  
  
"Whatever." She stretched out laying her head on one of the pillows on the couch.  
  
"Move your head," he requested.  
  
"I don't wanna." Rolling his eyes he sat down getting rid of the pillow so her head now rested on his lap. "Do you, um, think that I could, like, take a shower?"  
  
"Shower, no. Bath, maybe. Do you want t' now?"  
  
"Please," she whispered. He helped her back up and into the bathroom surprising her by running her water.  
  
"Do ya need help undressin'?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"In that case I'll go get you some clothes." He left coming back with one of his shirts and a pair of underwear that was surprisingly her size. "Roma picked up some knickers and such fer you," he explained sitting the things down on the sink. "Yell if ya need me."  
  
"I will," she promised. He walked out shutting the door behind him. Kitty carefully stripped off her clothes and got into the bath inhaling sharply as the hot water touched her sore skin. She sank into the water with a soft sigh. After a few moments she got out and painfully dried herself off before getting dressed.  
  
Finding one of his ties on the floor she used it to tie his shirt so it was on tighter. Feeling slightly nervous she weakly started to walk out. Pete stood to intercept her. Much to her surprise he lifted her into his arms carrying her back into his bedroom. He pulled the shirt up slightly, undoing the tie, to change her bandages.  
  
"`Ow do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"A little better," she whispered.  
  
"Good, now try t' sleep."  
  
She sighed slightly exasperated. "I've slept on and off for the past few days. I'm not tired."  
  
"Once again, do I `ave t' use tranquilizers?"  
  
"Will you stop threatening me?"  
  
He smiled. "No. I'm goin' t' go out fer a couple hours." Kitty sighed watching him walk away. She surprised herself by falling asleep quickly. 


	3. All Better

All Better  
  
~*~  
  
She's a mystery  
  
There's no defense  
  
It's innocence  
  
But she won't let you see  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
By the time that Kitty woke up Pete was just coming in. He saw her and smiled slightly. "So you did sleep," he stated.  
  
"I guess I was a little more tired than I thought," she admitted. He brought her some more soup, which she ate quickly. He took back the bowl and started to walk through the living room surprised when he saw her attempting to walk into said room.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Walking," she snapped.  
  
"I got `at much." He went to her side slipping an arm around her shoulders to help her. "Where do you want t' go?"  
  
"Home," she said honestly. "But since that's, like, not possible I guess the couch." He led her to that piece of furniture and she sat down carefully. She took the remote from him and turned the TV on.  
  
"`At's bad manners ya know," he said. "Stealin' a man's remote." She merely stuck her tongue out at him. "Don' do that unless yer gonna use it," he said. Kitty flushed and her mouth dropped open. Smirking Pete reached out a hand and gently closed it. Kitty's blush went even deeper. She settled back to watch an old black and white move on TCM. Pete rolled his eyes lighting a cigarette. Kitty looked at it in plain distaste. "Problem?"  
  
"Yes, that's like totally disgusting."  
  
He took a deep purposeful drag from the cigarette slowly letting it back out. "Yer point?" She rolled her eyes returning her attention to the television. The two finished watching the movie. Then Kitty stood back up. Pete helped her back into his room. She stretched out on his bed.  
  
"I never thanked you," Kitty whispered already half asleep. Pete cocked his head to one side, confused.  
  
"Fer what?"  
  
"Saving me and taking care of me. Thank you, Pete."  
  
"No thanks necessary."  
  
She yawned snuggling in his blanket. "If you want to sleep here, you can." Not one to pass up on an offer like that Pete stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. He gently drew her to him surprised when she sighed contentedly and snuggled against him. With a soft sigh of his own Pete fell asleep.  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Pete woke up and changed her bandages. He realized with a pang that she was healed enough to go home. While the girl annoyed the Hell out of him he was willing to admit (to himself only) that she felt right here somehow. Kitty looked at him tiredly as he finished with the last bandage. "Ready t' go `ome, Pryde?" he asked softly.  
  
"Um, yeah," she murmured seeming a little reluctant herself.  
  
"It'll take a day t' get the arrangements," he lied; truth was with his connections he could have a ticket for her on the next flight. Kitty seemed to sense that for she grinned briefly before nodding. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the living room where he sat her on the couch. "I'm gonna go make a few calls. I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and dialed the Institute.  
  
"Hello," Logan said.  
  
"`Ey, mate," Pete said. "Just wanted t' let ya know that the bird'll be back t'morrow."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine," Pete said looking into the living room where Kitty was channel surfing.  
  
"Let me talk t' her," Logan said his voice holding no room for argument.  
  
"`Ang on," Pete said. He covered the mouthpiece. "Kitty, someone wants t' talk t' you." Kitty stood and limped over to the kitchen. Pete came forward taking her arm and helping her. "I would `ave given you the phone, Kit."  
  
Her eyes lit up when she heard him actually use her first name. "I know; I just, like, wanted to get up." She held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, half-pint." A huge smile spread across Kitty's face.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Logan," Kitty said.  
  
"How're ya doin'?"  
  
"I'm fine." She paused looking back at the British man standing behind her. "Pete is an excellent nurse-maid."  
  
"`Ey!" Pete exclaimed annoyed. Kitty merely grinned.  
  
"We're comin' to London," Logan said. "If you guys are at the Gateway pub we'll take ya home."  
  
"Oh," Kitty said softly.  
  
She could hear the smile in Logan's voice as he spoke. "Ya don't sound too happy about that."  
  
"Oh, I am!" Kitty tried to say.  
  
"Right, half-pint," Logan chuckled. "We're gonna be there at seven tonight. It'll give ya plenty of time with the kid."  
  
"Mr. Logan, I totally don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure," Logan said. "Bye, half-pint." Kitty hung up looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?" Pete asked.  
  
"Mr. Logan was just being... Mr. Logan," she finished lamely. Pete raised an eyebrow at that. "He told me that they're, like, going to be at the Gateway Pub at seven."  
  
"Oh," Pete said suddenly wanting to hit the Canadian mutant. "`Ow do ya feel, Pryde?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. "I can walk pretty well now."  
  
"In that case can I show you around town?"  
  
Kitty smiled up at him. "Sure." He stood and grabbed a pair of jeans.  
  
"These belonged to Roma," he told her. Kitty went into his bedroom and put on the jeans. She came back out frowning slightly. "What?"  
  
"Do you, like, have another shirt that I could wear?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry but the jeans were just luck," he told her.  
  
"Well," she mused, "at least it's comfortable."  
  
"An' ya look sexy," he told her point-blank.  
  
Kitty flushed warmly. "What?" He grinned but didn't respond.  
  
He took her arm. "C'mon, let's get out o' here." They left his apartment and went down to his car. He went around and unlocked her door for her before opening it.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered getting in. He got in on the other side and started the car. He took her to all the major landmarks before pulling into the parking lot of the pub. "It's only six," she said, "trying to get rid of me, Pete?"  
  
He grinned. "Never, just thought you might want a drink."  
  
"So you're, like, trying to get me drunk?"  
  
"Well, you are eighteen."  
  
She raised a hand. "Wait, how did you know how old I am?"  
  
"Your file from Black Air."  
  
"So you were a member of the organization that we were trying to shut down."  
  
"Were bein' the operative word," Pete told her getting out and opening her door for her. "It's also why I didn't `ave the X-Men come get you at me apartment. The operatives at Black Air are still after me."  
  
"You could, um, come with me."  
  
"I can't. If they think I care about you guys you would be targets."  
  
"Pete, we *are* the X-Men. We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"I know," he said as they walked in and he ordered a few things before they sat down across from each other. "But you `ave t' understand, Kit, they ain't gonna come up to you guys with a clear challenge or something' if they go after you it'll be a shot coming from a dark alley."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I worked fer `em. I already look over my shoulder all the time."  
  
"But you're still all alone-"  
  
He smiled taking her hand over the table. "I'll be fine, luv." He saw a light blush tint her cheeks and his smile grew. Just then the door opened and Pete looked up his eyes narrowing slightly at the group coming in. He motioned for her to move next to him, which she did looking bemused. The first person who spotted them was a blond man who smirked ordering the drinks for the group and paying before coming and sitting in front of them.  
  
He smiled widely at Kitty extending a hand. "`Allo, luv, John Constantine at yer service."  
  
"Kitty Pryde," she said placing her hand in his. Still grinning he bowed slightly to kiss it.  
  
"So, Pete, where `ave ya been?" another man asked approaching.  
  
"Jardine," Pete nodded. "Just layin' low."  
  
"Who's your lovely friend?" yet another man asked.  
  
"Guys, this is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, these wankers are me mates: Jardine, and Doyle." Kitty shook each of their hands in turn.  
  
"Hi," she smiled. The three guys studied her and the way Pete kept his arm over hers unconsciously staking his claim. Pete was trying to get her to try some of his scotch as she sipped her coke. "Do you, like, not realize that it's illegal?" she asked finally.  
  
"Wait," John said catching that. "Exactly `ow old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen," Kitty said.  
  
"Robbin' the cradle, Wisdom?" John smirked.  
  
"An' you `ave room t' talk?" Pete asked.  
  
"We aren't-" Kitty started then paused when the door opened again. In walked Logan.  
  
"Hey, half-pint," he said dropping down beside her.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Ororo was my copilot," Logan said. "She didn't want to come in." He took Pete's bottle pouring himself a glass.  
  
"Help yerself," Pete said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was," Logan said taking a drink. "As always, Wisdom, nice choice."  
  
"The man may not have taste in much but `e is good with women and booze," John said. Kitty raised her eyebrows at that looking at Pete who was glaring daggers at John.  
  
"C'mon, kid," Logan said getting up. "We should probably get going." Kitty frowned at that looking up at Pete who stood taking her arm.  
  
"I'll walk you two back," he told her ignoring Logan's soft chuckle. He turned back to the others. "I'll see you guys later." 


	4. Home Again and Bad News

Author's Note- The song I use is "(It's Hard) Letting You Go" by (gasp of shock) Bon Jovi.  
  
AngieX- Yes, it is legal to drink @ 18 in Europe, but she doesn't know that.  
  
Sprocket, Kitty Pryde2, drak dragon fire demon, FaDiNgSiLvErStAr- thanks for all your reviews  
  
~*~  
  
Home Again and Bad News  
  
~*~  
  
The night's too long and cold here without you.  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so.  
  
Oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say,  
  
And you just walk away.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"I guess this is it," Kitty whispered as Logan climbed onto the plane.  
  
"Yeah," Pete murmured.  
  
"Well, um, thank you."  
  
"I tol' you before, luv," he saw her eyes lighten up at that endearment, "no thanks are necessary."  
  
She looked up at him her blue eyes wide. "Will I, um, like, see you again?"  
  
Pete sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"I should go." He moved his hand so he was cupping her chin as he looked intently into her eyes. He felt her tremble softly as he stepped close and his lips descended upon hers. His tongue immediately sought entrance, which she quickly provided, tentatively bringing her own tongue to dance with his. With a soft groan he pulled her closer.  
  
"Half-pint!" Logan called. Kitty pulled away flushing warmly. Pete looked up at the door annoyed. "Sorry, runt, but we have ta go." Pete leaned down softly kissing her warm cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, luv," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up surprised to feel tears in her own eyes. "Bye, Pete." She walked back to Logan turning back to look at him once before stepping onto the plane. Pete watched her and sighed as the plane took off.  
  
/How did this `appen?/ he wondered.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Keety!" Kurt called rushing to the petite brunette and hugging her happily.  
  
"Hey, Kurt," Kitty smiled a little at her best friend.  
  
"You don't seem too happy to be home," the blue elf noticed.  
  
"I am happy," Kitty said.  
  
Kurt looked at her as they walked into her room. "Katzchen, I know you better than that."  
  
"Me too," Rogue said approaching. "And I know that look. You met a guy."  
  
"Guys, it's late and I'm, like, totally tired," Kitty said. "Goodnight." She kicked off her shoes and collapsed in her bed.  
  
"Hey, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you wearing a man's shirt?"  
  
A week later  
  
Pete sighed tossing back another shot. "What's yer problem?" John asked sitting across from him.  
  
"Nothin'," Pete snapped.  
  
"Listen to yer elders, boy, you obviously `ave it bad fer this bird. Go find her before it's too late."  
  
"John, let's just pretend fer a minute that you're right an' I do want her."  
  
"Pretend?" John smirked.  
  
"She's eight years younger and `as a `ell of a lot less baggage."  
  
"Yer point?"  
  
"Me point is, mate, what are the odds the girl even wants me."  
  
"Pretty damn good," John said. "Yer usually more intuitive than that, Wisdom. The kid has it bad."  
  
"Right." Pete sighed taking another shot. "Yer forgettin' an important thing, mate."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Black Air."  
  
John grinned. "I can help ya there, mate."  
  
"How?"  
  
A month later  
  
Kitty sighed stretching out by the pool. "Half-pint," Logan called. Kitty stood and walked inside. Logan looked at her sadly as he passed over a paper. Kitty looked down at it confused when she saw that it was from England.  
  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Kitty asked. Logan pointed at a small article and Kitty gasped.  
  
"Former Agent gunned down in London."  
  
"Not Pete," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid," Logan said softly.  
  
"But... who?"  
  
"Don't know." He looked at the younger girl carefully. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty whispered. "I just want to be alone for a little while." She went up the stairs and into her room. Getting in her closet she pulled out his t-shirt and curled up in her bed hugging it close and crying softly. She turned her radio on loud so no one would hear her.  
  
~*~  
  
"It ain't no fun lying down to sleep  
  
And there ain't no secrets left for me to keep  
  
I wish the stars up in the sky would all just call in sick  
  
And the clouds would take the moon out on some one-way trip"  
  
~*~  
  
/How did this happen?/ she wondered unaware that her thought paralleled his. /He wasn't even really civil. I wasn't even around him for that long. It was just a kiss!/  
  
~*~  
  
"It would all have been so easy  
  
If you'd only made me cry  
  
And told me how you're leaving me  
  
To some organ grinder's lullaby"  
  
~*~  
  
She had been having trouble with the fact that she'd never see him again before but now... knowing that he was... gone...  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, me, these days  
  
I just miss you - It's the nights that I go insane  
  
Unless you're coming back  
  
For me, that's one thing I know that won't change"  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop it!" she whispered to her self harshly.  
  
*knock, knock, knock.* "Keety?" Kurt asked at the door. Kitty looked up surprised that the elf was actually knocking.  
  
"Come in," she called brushing her tears away. He bamfed in landing beside her on her bed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm, like, totally fine," she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Katzchen, don't insult my intelligence," Kurt said gently. "I saw the paper. Logan asked me to check on you."  
  
"I told him I, like, wanted to be alone."  
  
"He thought that that might not be a good idea."  
  
"Kurt, really, I'm fine. It was just a shock."  
  
Kurt stood looking at her knowingly. "Right. I mean, it's not like you love him, right?" He looked at her for a few seconds more before bamfing out of the room. Kitty finally allowed herself to collapse onto her bed in tears.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's hard, it's hard, it's hard, so hard  
  
It's hard letting you go  
  
It's hard, so hard - It's tearing out my heart  
  
But it's hard letting you go" 


	5. But You're Dead!

But You're Dead  
  
~*~  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
So I'm standing in your way  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
Like I'm needin' you today  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
  
Do I have to shout it out?  
  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty sighed as she and the other members of her class sat on the stage listening to Principal Kelly making some sort of speech. The other X-Men were sitting in the audience. Most of her classmates were crying but Kitty couldn't find it in herself to even really care about what was going on. Logan had noticed her apathy although most of the others had been fooled by a few smiles and the words "I'm okay." They had begun to have a few extra training sessions so she could try to work through her emotions. Lately that was all she was looking forward to.  
  
She walked up to the principal when it was her turn and received her diploma. Both smiled falsely as they shook hands. After what seemed like forever the ceremony was over and Kitty took back her robe before walking to her locker where she had stashed her coat. She took out the jacket and slipped it on over the pale violet sundress she was wearing.  
  
"`Ey there, Pryde," a soft voice behind her said. Kitty froze tensing slightly as she shut her locker and turned.  
  
"Pete?" she asked softly.  
  
"You look good, not that you need me to relay that fact."  
  
She looked at the man before her still in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked finally.  
  
"Aren't ya `appy t' see me?"  
  
"But you were..."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let me give you a ride home," he said taking her arm to lead her out of the school.  
  
"Wait." Kitty pulled her arm away from his and faced him squarely. "Care to explain yourself, Wisdom?"  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"What you're doing here."  
  
"Driving you home. I thought I already told you that."  
  
"But you're dead!" a few people still lingering in the halls turned at that exclamation.  
  
"Kitty, shut up," Pete said softly. "I'll tell you everything when we leave. Okay?"  
  
Crossing her arms in faint annoyance she nodded. "Fine." They walked out together. They got into a black T-Bird and he took off. Once they were on the road Kitty turned to him crossing her arms. "Explanation?"  
  
"John and Jardine helped me fake my death and then to get out of the country. Just until things calm down with what remains of Black Air."  
  
"And that's a long story?"  
  
"`At's the short version."  
  
"The others are, like, probably worried."  
  
"Nah, I told Logan that I was comin' t' see you." They reached the gate and he pulled in.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Pete winced realizing that she wasn't going to make this easy on him. With another wince he realized that he deserved it. "Bloody `ell, Pryde."  
  
"Well?"  
  
He got out and opened her door for her. "Ya want t' know?"  
  
"Yes." He leaned closer and kissed her deeply plunging his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Kitty whimpered gripping his shirt hard, clinging to him. Pete closed his eyes simply concentrating on the feeling of Kitty's body pressed close to his and her lips against his.  
  
"Hey runt!" Logan yelled from the doorway.  
  
"If it weren't for that damn healing factor I'd kill him," Pete muttered.  
  
"You forgot the heightened senses," Logan called. "Get in here, you two. The others are waiting." He walked back in leaving the two alone again.  
  
"That man has awful timin'," Pete muttered standing back. He then leered down at her. "Why don't we continue this conversation later?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered. The two walked back in. Kurt walked out to greet them.  
  
"Congrats, Katzchen," he grinned. "Care to introduce us to your friend?"  
  
"Guys," Kitty said. "This is Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Yes," Kurt said still smiling. "You saved Kitty's life, Herr Wisdom, thank you."  
  
"Whatever," Pete muttered obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Would you like to stay a few days," Xavier inquired. "Logan has told me about your situation. We would be glad to help you."  
  
"I don't need help," Pete said now seeming annoyed. "I only came here because I didn't want Pryde or Logan t' think I was dead."  
  
"Pete," Kitty said softly. "Please, you'll be safe here." Pete frowned slightly as he looked at her.  
  
"Fine, luv." He reached out taking her hand. "Fer you." She smiled squeezing his hand. Logan smirked leaning against the wall as he watched the interaction between the two.  
  
"Very well, Katherine, will show you to your room," Xavier said. "Meanwhile she can introduce you to everyone." Kitty took Pete's arm dragging him up to the others.  
  
"This is Jean, she's a telepath," Kitty said.  
  
Jean smiled at him extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Pete said as Kitty turned to the man hovering near Jean.  
  
"That's Scott, he shoots the plasma beam thingy's from his eyes," Kitty said.  
  
"That's why yer wearin' the glasses?" Pete asked. Scott glared at him briefly before nodding. Kitty pulled him along.  
  
"This is Rahne, she shapeshifts into a wolf," Kitty said. "And that's Jubilee I guess you could say she makes firecrackers. Roberto gets energy from the sun..." she went on introducing the other new mutants like that. Then she led him over to Rogue who had retreated to one of the corners of the room. "This is my roommate, Rogue." Kitty paused not sure how to word Rogue's mutation without upsetting the Goth.  
  
"Ah can't touch," Rogue said shortly crossing her arms. Pete nodded he remembered her file from Black Air too. "So what do ya think of the others?"  
  
Pete leaned against the wall surveying the group. "Everyone seems okay, `cept them." He nodded to where Jean and Scott were standing.  
  
"Like, what's wrong with them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She tries too hard," Pete said. "And he has a stick up his arse the size of a Buick." Rogue laughed at that and Kitty coughed to hide her giggle.  
  
"You know, Pete, you shouldn't say that. They're the team leaders."  
  
"That's wonderful," Pete muttered. They talked for quite a while when Kurt ported over to them.  
  
"Oh, and this is Kurt," Kitty said. "He obviously teleports." She took Kurt's hand and turned off the image inducer.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed. Pete raised an eyebrow at the blue furry guy with a tail who now stood before him but didn't show any surprise other than that.  
  
"Huh," he said softly. "An smurf."  
  
"Great," Kurt said rolling his yellow eyes. "Another Logan."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Logan asked causing the three teenagers to jump. He smirked at their reaction.  
  
"`Ey, mate," Pete said nodding.  
  
"I want to talk to you," Logan said. Looking confused Pete followed him outside. Logan lit a cigar and Pete took that as a cue to light one of his cigarettes. "You an' the kid seem ta be gettin' pretty close."  
  
"What're you getting at?"  
  
"Look, the half-pint and stripes are both like daughters ta me," Logan said taking a deep drag off of the cigar. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."  
  
"Point well taken."  
  
"I gave that talk to her last boyfriend, he did break her heart but he was just a kid. You on the other hand are eight years older than her, you know better."  
  
"I'm actually pretty surprised that you're condonin' this."  
  
"Would it do me any good to say: stay away from her?"  
  
"Don' know," Pete said leaning against the banister.  
  
"Besides, we go back, I know you. And you know me. I know that if you weren't serious about her you never would have kissed her tonight, not knowin' that she was close to me." Pete nodded in agreement to that. "Let's go back in or they're gonna think I killed you." The two put out their respective cancer causing objects before walking back in.  
  
Kitty walked over to greet him. "Come on and I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Let me get me bags," he said and the two walked outside where he grabbed a suitcase and a duffle bag. They then walked up the stairs and down a hallway. Kitty pointed out various rooms as they passed them. They reached the end of the hall and Kitty pushed a door open.  
  
"Welcome to mutant manor," she smiled. "Do you, um, want me to leave so you can get unpacked?"  
  
Pete almost laughed. "Hell no."  
  
"Pete, you, like, never did answer my question," Kitty said. "Why did you come here?"  
  
Pete sighed shutting the door behind him before flopping down on the bed. "Because, luv, I can't get you out of me bloody head. I just kept thinkin' about you. John tol' me that he could create a body double, and Jardine arranged so it would be accepted as me. Then came the question: 'where do I go?' I thought about a lot o' places but the Institute just kept poppin' int' me head. `Cause it was where you were." He shook his head. "So I came here."  
  
Kitty smiled at his answer and sat down beside him. "I'm happy you came."  
  
"Me too," he admitted. He leaned in close kissing her gently. "As much as I `ate sayin' this, you should probably go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Pryde, it is past midnight. I'm sure your probably tired."  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"So, go sleep," he said standing to walk her to the door. He leaned down kissing her once more. "G' night."  
  
"`Night," Kitty whispered before leaving the room. Pete watched her go with a soft smile on his lips. He could fall in love with that girl. 


	6. Rahne

Author's Note- I'm not going to do Rahne's accent so everyone can use their imaginations. Think Scottish. I've always enjoyed the almost brother/sister relationship between Pete and Rahne so I'm going to use that here.  
  
~*~  
  
Rahne  
  
~*~  
  
Girl-  
  
Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
  
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
  
Will you take me places I've never known?  
  
Boy-  
  
I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!  
  
-Meatloaf  
  
~*~  
  
The next day  
  
Kitty awoke early and got up to help Ororo make breakfast. The older woman had begun to teach Kitty how to cook, it was a very long process but her muffins were no longer lethal weapons. As they cooked the weather witched watched the younger girl carefully. Over the past few months Ororo had seen the usually perky Valley Girl fall into a deep depression. Logan had explained what he had known about what happened in England and now she was a bit concerned about the younger girl.  
  
"Kitty," Ororo said as they finished a batch of French toast, "I'm rather curious about what is going on between you and Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Honestly, Miss Munroe? I totally don't know what's going on between us," Kitty admitted beginning to set the table.  
  
"I just want to be sure that you think about what you're doing before you get into a relationship with such an older man," Ororo said. "I don't want to sound pessimistic but it does seem unusual that a man of his obvious experience-" she stopped herself realizing how what she was about to say would have sounded. "I'm sorry, Kitty."  
  
"No," Kitty said looking down briefly. "You're totally right."  
  
"No she's not," Logan said walking in and starting some coffee. "Look, half-pint, the runt and I go way back, back when he first started in the whole spy business I saved his life. `Ro, I know you're only thinkin' about her best interest but trust me on this. The kid cares about her." Kitty flushed slightly looking down. "Speak of the devil." Pete stumbled into the room grabbing a cup of coffee and taking one deep drink.  
  
"Morning, Pete," Kitty said sitting a plate of eggs and bacon before each of the men.  
  
"Mornin', luv," he murmured. The others started ambling in around that time and soon everyone was sitting and eating.  
  
"So, what are ya gonna do on your first day of freedom?" Rogue asked Kitty as the two did dishes.  
  
"Don't know," the valley girl confessed. She turned back looked out of the kitchen window to see Logan and Pete standing together smoking.  
  
"He's cute," Rogue smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered thinking about Ororo's words earlier despite Logan's reassurances.  
  
They finished and Rogue put the towel away. "Go talk ta him. Kurt and Ah are goin' out tonight anyhow, he wants some brother/sister bondin'." Kitty nodded and walked out feeling slightly nervous. Logan saw her, turned to Pete and said something softly causing the Englander to scowl at him, and walked inside.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," he said patting the spot next to him on the ground. She sat down feeling even more nervous. "Too far away." He reached out and pulled her into his arms as he put out his cigarette. Kitty sighed softly relaxing against him. "`At's better. Now, care t' tell me why you were so down this mornin'?"  
  
"I..." she trailed off.  
  
"C'mon, luv, if we are gonna `ave an actual relationship ya `ave t' be willin' t' talk t' me."  
  
"You, like, actually want a relationship?"  
  
He snorted. "Pryde, I came all the bloody way from England fer you. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered laying her head on his chest. He smiled kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Luv, I want you," he whispered in her ear. "In ev'ry sense of the word." He saw a warm blush tint her cheeks and smirked slightly. She stood and he sighed at the emptiness of his arms and also stood. He could see the doubt still in her eyes and decided that actions spoke louder than words.  
  
Her reached out taking her arm and pulling her tightly to him kissing her deeply. He pulled away with a smug smile at the dazed look in her eyes. "So, that answer your question?" he asked then leered down at her sexily. "Or do ya need further convincin' that I want you?" She smiled shyly and stood on her tiptoes kissing him softly.  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to a little convincing."  
  
He grinned. "My pleasure." He pulled her close leaning against the tree they had been sitting under earlier. He lowered his head kissing her again long and deep. She pulled away a few moments later panting for breath. Pete took a moment to look at her. She was still slightly flushed and now her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses. He licked his lips tasting her lip-gloss still on them. "Mmm... strawberry."  
  
Kitty flushed again looking down shyly. "So now what?"  
  
Pete chuckled giving her his best leer, which was pretty good. "I `ave a couple ideas `bout that, luv."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Pig." He leaned forward gently nuzzling her neck before placing hot kisses down her throat. Kitty gasped tilting her head back, unconsciously giving him better access. He pulled away looking down into her eyes which were now clouded by passion.  
  
"So, what do you want t' do today?" he asked taking a step back due to the fact that he didn't trust himself still in close proximity to her if he actually wanted to talk.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked blinking.  
  
"Until I get a call statin' otherwise I can go out in public," he smiled. "So, want t' show me around?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Sure. Just... um, let me get dressed first." He looked down at her and chuckled seeing that Kitty was still in a white tank top and a pair of silk pajama pants.  
  
"Might be a good idea." With one last kiss he let her go lighting up another cigarette.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Pete turned and stared at the small girl behind him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," he said bluntly. He studied her. "Rahne, right?"  
  
"Yes." He saw that the young weregirl's eyes were bloodshot and figuring that she wasn't drunk he knew that there was only one reason for that. She had been crying.  
  
"You okay, kid?" he asked putting his cigarette out and sitting next to her on the bench.  
  
"Aye," she said but the lie was perfectly obvious to him.  
  
He simply looked at her for a second. "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't insult my intelligence."  
  
Rahne sighed. "I'm just sure that you don't want to hear some child's love problems."  
  
Pete smiled engagingly. "Try me." He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to help the girl but something about her just made him want to protect her. Looking at her he guessed it was her naïveté.  
  
Rahne looked at him surprised. She was even more surprised what she started to tell him about what had happened, about Roberto's break-up with her. How the Brazilian (?) had told her that he needed some one more sophisticated and how he had implied that it was partially due to the fact that the weregirl wouldn't let him past 2nd base. "I was just brought up that *that* should be left for marriage."  
  
"Listen," Pete said interrupting her as he saw more tears shining in her eyes, "you should never let anyone push you into anything you don't want. This guy is a complete wanker if he treated ya like that."  
  
Rahne was silent for a second before smiling at the dour ex-agent. "Thank you Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Call me Pete," he invited. He saw Kitty coming outside. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded and stood to intercept Kitty. 


	7. Meeting the Acolytes

Meeting the Acolytes  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I just hold you  
  
Too caught up in me to see  
  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
-Richard Marx  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong with Rahne?" Kitty asked as Pete led her to his car.  
  
"Some guy broke up with her for a bloody idiotic reason," Pete said opening her door for her. He got it in on the other side. The two drove into town where they stopped at a small pub. They were sitting in a corner booth when Pete saw Kitty visibly tense. "What's wrong, luv?"  
  
"Can we leave? I really don't want to see any of them." She nodded towards the door where a group of men were standing.  
  
"Who?" he asked confused.  
  
"The tall one with brown hair in the vest is Lance Alvers, my ex." Before she could say anything else Lance saw her and muttered something to the other guys before leaving. The others had no such plans however. Smirking, Pietro strolled over with Remy and John.  
  
"Hey, it's-the-Valley-Girl," Pietro said.  
  
"Hey, it's the egotistical jerk," Kitty shot back. Remy smirked at that and Pete smiled at his girlfriend's wit.  
  
"Ain't ya gonna introduce us?" John asked.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"I-thought-you-X-Geeks-were-supposed-to-have-good manners," Pietro said.  
  
"I do, when I'm not dealing with you," Kitty said glaring up at Pietro.  
  
"Dat hurt's, petite," Remy said his voice a purr. "Surely you don't mean dat."  
  
Kitty's eyes softened slightly as she looked up at the demon-eyed Acolyte. "Hey, Remy." He smiled taking her hand and kissing it gallantly.  
  
"Nice ta see ya again, petite chat." Remy's smile widened when he saw Pete's eyes narrow slightly when he took the younger girl's hand. Dis is interesting, he thought and decided to push the other man a little. He sat down next to Kitty enjoying the look the older man shot him. "How have ya been?" he asked touching her arm.  
  
Kitty looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. "I've been okay." Pietro easily picked up on what the Cajun was doing and rolled his eyes pulling up a chair. John sat next to Pete. "And, like, exactly how long are you guys going to stay here?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, petite," Remy said. "Dat depends on how long de petite chat wants Remy an' his amis ta stay."  
  
"Well, other than Pietro, I don't care," Kitty said giving the white haired mutant another glare. He simply stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's mature." Kitty turned to Pete. "Pete, this is St. John Allerdyce he manipulates fire. That's Pietro Maximoff, he has superspeed. And this is Remy LeBeau he... um, makes things explode."  
  
"Dat works, petite," Remy shrugged.  
  
"He's also sort of involved with Rogue," Kitty said much to Pete's relief.  
  
"Not right now," Remy said.  
  
"Awwe," Pietro crooned sarcastically. "Did Roguey break up with you again?"  
  
"Shut it, Quicky," Remy snapped pulling out a card menacingly.  
  
"Pete, you ready to leave?"  
  
"If you are, luv," Pete said silently cheering. Kitty phased through Remy while John had to get up.  
  
"Chat," Remy called. Kitty turned back and Remy handed her and envelope. "Give dat to ma chére, s'il t' plaît."  
  
"It's not, like, going to explode is it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you trust Remy?" the Cajun asked as though he was hurt. She merely looked at him. He smiled and winked at her. "Don' worry, petite, you be too cute ta blow up."  
  
"Gag me," Pietro muttered.  
  
"Bye, Remy, see ya, John," Kitty said.  
  
"Au revoir, petite," Remy said.  
  
"Bye, sheila," John said. Pete led Kitty away. He opened her door for her and got in on the other side. He pulled out quickly.  
  
"Pete, I kind of like living, could you slow down?" Kitty requested.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he said obeying. "So, what's going on between you and the Cajun?"  
  
"Remy?" Kitty asked. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"The man was all over you."  
  
Kitty looked at him for a few seconds. "You are totally jealous!"  
  
"I am not!" he protested.  
  
"Yes, you are!" she smiled. "Look, Remy and I are just friends. Actually, we're not even really that. But trust me, we are so not together. Remy's not my type."  
  
"Why not?" Pete asked genuinely curious.  
  
"For one he's a player," Kitty said. "Rogue is the only girl Remy has settled down for. Plus, I already have a guy." With that she reached out taking the hand that wasn't on the wheel. Pete turned and smiled wanly. "So, there's no reason for you to be jealous."  
  
"I was not jealous," he said once again annoyed.  
  
"Okay, Pete," Kitty smiled. "I believe you." They pulled into the parking lot of the Institute and he got out to open her door for her. "So, um, now what?" Smirking, Pete backed her against the car before kissing her slowly. Kitty melted into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled away looking into her eyes.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," he whispered. Kitty blushed looking down.  
  
"I need to give this to Rogue," she said and phased through him.  
  
"Ya could `ave asked me t' move," he pointed out. Kitty merely turned back and offered him a smile before walking away. Sighing, Pete sat on the step and lit another cigarette. He had it half gone when Scott and Kurt came outside.  
  
"Can we talk to you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Fine," Pete said. Scott sat next to him on the step while Kurt sat on the banister.  
  
"Logan seems okay with you so I guess you're all right," Scott said. "Let me just say this. Kitty is like a little sister to both of us. Hurt her and there is no place you'll be safe." With that Scott walked in. Kurt however stayed on the banister.  
  
"Are you going t' threaten me too?"  
  
"Nein," Kurt said. "I just vanted to thank you for whatever you said to Rahne. She seems much happier now."  
  
"The bastard broke up with her for the stupidest reason out there," Pete said.  
  
"Ja," Kurt nodded. "Katzchen has some experience with that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lance, her ex-boyfriend. They broke up the first time because of their different teams but when Kitty turned seventeen Lance got into the Acolytes they decided to try again. Things vent pretty vell actually, they were getting along..." Kurt sighed. "One night though Kitty came to me crying. Apparently Lance had been going a little too fast."  
  
"He didn't-" Pete didn't finish that thought nor did he have to.  
  
"Nein," Kurt said. "Alvers is many things but not a rapist. She pushed him away and told him that she wasn't ready for that." Pete nodded in approval. "He said he was okay with that. He didn't try it again but two days later he broke up with her.  
  
Kurt shook his head before continuing. "He said it was because things were too hard with ze teams but Rogue and Remy were doing fine. Kitty said she knew it was because she wouldn't let him..." once again Kurt stopped regarding Pete hard. "Now that you know zat, let me reiterate vhat Scott said. Hurt her and ve vill hurt you."  
  
"Right," Pete said. "Thought you said you weren't gonna threaten me?"  
  
"I lied," Kurt shrugged.  
  
Kitty came outside and regarded the two. "Like, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Kurt said.  
  
"Sure, fuzzy," Kitty said sitting next to Pete and taking his hand. Kurt looked at their intertwined fingers and smirked.  
  
"Vell, Rogue and I have plans, I'll see you two later." With that Kurt bamfed away.  
  
Pete turned to Kitty reaching out and pulling her to him. "So, what do you want t' do t'night?"  
  
"I don't know," she confessed. "We could just, like, watch a movie. You have a TV and a DVD player in your room don't you?" Pete nodded trying not to think of the implications of her in his room, on his bed, watching anything. "So, I'll meet you there after dinner?"  
  
He smiled. "It's a date." Returning his smile, Kitty got up and walked inside. 


	8. Worth It

Author's Note- WARNING lemon ahead.  
  
Worth It  
  
~*~  
  
I bet you counted all the tears I bet you've cried  
  
I bet you swore you'd never let love back inside  
  
'Cause it hurt you way too bad to say good-bye  
  
Now, there'll be times when I might put us to the test  
  
And it's hard for broken hearts to just forget  
  
But I'm driving blind, I'll lay it all on the line for you  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through?  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked through her closet almost desperately. Finally giving up she went to the room Jubilee, Tabby, Amara, and Rahne shared. "Guys, I, like, need your help," she said.  
  
"With what?" Jubilee asked looking up from the magazine she and Tabby were looking at.  
  
"I need something to wear," Kitty said.  
  
Amara looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Pete and I are meeting in his room to watch a movie," Kitty started but paused at the knowing laughs from Jubilee and Tabby.  
  
"Sorry," Tabby said standing and crossing over to her own closet. "So, what do you need? Lingerie? If so you'd have better luck going to Jean."  
  
"No!" Kitty said flushing.  
  
"I think I understand," Amara said digging through her own closet. "You want something provocative but not slutty."  
  
"In other words, something not from Tabby's closet," Jubilee laughed. Tabby attacked her with a pillow. Kitty ignored the two; instead she went over to Amara as the other girl pulled out a lilac sundress with pale flowers.  
  
"Thanks, Amara," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Just don't get it messed up," Magma warned her. "I like that dress." Kitty nodded in understanding.  
  
"I won't," Kitty promised.  
  
Tabby smirked as Kitty made her way towards the door. "I take it this means Kitty Pryde is finally going to get laid."  
  
"Bye, Tabby," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I want details!" Jubilee called after her. Kitty went back to her own room and got dressed. She stood in front of her full-length mirror for a few moments. The dress clung to her in the right places, but it had her feeling a little self-conscious. Shaking her head she started to take the dress off but decided that she needed to be a little more daring.  
  
Taking a deep breath she started the walk to Pete's room. When she finally got there she stood outside of the door for several minutes just trying to work up her courage. Then she raised her hand a knocked. Pete opened the door allowing her to walk in. He let his eyes rove over her when she turned back.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he murmured stepping back slightly to look at her. Kitty blushed looking down.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. The laid down on his bed and after flipping through all the channels settled on Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. Kitty laid with her head on Pete's chest as he made comments through the whole movie. Kitty rolled her eyes. "You know, you'd be good on MST3K," she told him.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned holding her closer.  
  
"This is nice," she said as the credits began to roll. She sat up unsure of what to do next. Pete answered the question for her by gently pushing her onto her back and moving over her. He kissed her, coaxing her mouth open with his. His tongue moved against hers demanding that she respond.  
  
Kitty moaned softly wrapping an arm around his neck while she ran her other hand through his tussled hair surprised at its softness. He pulled away to look down at her. Her hair was fanned out over her pillow and her cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
"God, you look beautiful," he murmured before kissing her again. He ran his hand lazily up her stomach before cupping her breast. Kitty pulled away with a soft gasp. "Sorry, luv," he purred. "Couldn't resist."  
  
"No, it's okay," Kitty said but Pete had years of experience reading people and Kitty wasn't exactly good at hiding her emotions.  
  
"Kitty, maybe you should go."  
  
Kitty flinched. "You don't want me."  
  
Pete snorted at that and lowered himself so Kitty could easily feel his arousal. "Does it feel like I don't want you?" Kitty flushed and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Listen, luv, I want you so bad it `urts. But if you don't want to I'm fine with that."  
  
There was still doubt in her eyes so Pete kissed her softly before moving so he was beside her. He knew what she was thinking due to what Kurt had told him. "I'm willin' t' wait," he grinned at her engagingly. "I'm sure you'll be worth it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want you t' regret this. When we do make love I want it t' be perfect."  
  
"Pete, that's, like, so sweet," Kitty smiled. "But it's okay, I want this."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to make love to me." He was silent for a few seconds then stood crossing over to his door, which he then locked.  
  
"Are you sure?" he murmured again.  
  
"Yes," she told him. He slowly climbed over her kissing her again. Has they kissed he slid his hand around her to find the zipper to her dress. He expertly slid it down before pushing the dress off of her shoulders exposing her breasts to him. He trailed kisses down her neck then to her cleavage before moving to her left nipple softly trailing his tongue around it so it became erect.  
  
He drew it into his mouth softly sucking driven by each soft sound of pleasure that she made. He moved to her other nipple and suckled it as his hands worked on removing the dress the rest of the way. Soon he had it off and pulled away to take off his own shirt tossing it behind him. Kitty ran her hands curiously over his chest causing a soft groan from him. She pulled her hands back startled  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm not goin' t' do anything t' `urt you purposefully. If you want t' stop tell me, if I do *anything* that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. You're going to have to trust me `ere, can you do that?"  
  
"Yes," she answered without hesitation. He stood slipping out of his pants. Kitty tensed suddenly noticing that he went commando. He paused briefly to slip on a condom then smiled tenderly as he climbed back onto the bed gently pushing her onto her back and kneeling between her legs. He kissed her fully on the lips before beginning to move down again.  
  
He kissed and licked his way down her body pausing briefly to quickly tease her breasts and laying butterfly kisses across her belly before finally reaching his goal. He gently pushed her legs apart before trailing kisses up both of her thighs, which urged her to spread them further. Watching her eyes carefully for any sign of discomfort he softly ran his tongue over her outer lips. She gasped at the unexpected contact but didn't move away. Seeing that at least so far she was okay with what was happening her slid his tongue inside her.  
  
Kitty tensed at the feeling but still didn't try to move away. He continued licking at her until she grew aroused. He then brought his fingers into play. Soon his other hand had to gently pin Kitty's hips to the bed as she writhed under his administrations. He softly sucked her clit, which caused her to peak. He pulled away wanting to see Kitty's face in the throws of her first orgasm. She looked at him dazed as he climbed back over her.  
  
"Oh, God," she murmured.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled kissing her softly.  
  
"You most definitely can," she assured him. He chuckled at that. He slid his fingers into her again kissing her deeply. He brought her to her peak arousal before beginning to push inside of her. She cried out in pain when he broke through her virginity. He stayed still within her despite her strong urge to move fast and hard.  
  
"Sorry, Kit," he murmured. "You okay?" She waited a few moments before smiling up at him tremulously.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered. He began to move again, automatically angling himself so be brushed her pleasure with every thrust. She gasped throwing her head back at the feeling. Unable to resist that sight he lowered his head placing hot kisses down her throat as he began to move faster. Soon Kitty was wild beneath him seeking relief from the fire burning in her veins. She soon climaxed, clenching around him and crying out his name. He thrust into her one last time emptying himself inside of her and murmuring her name.  
  
"God, luv," he whispered rolling off of her and disposing of the condom. She cuddled up next to him not saying anything. He held her close to him. Kitty sighed happily.  
  
"Pete," Kitty murmured. "That was totally amazing."  
  
"Yes it was," he agreed. "Hey, Pryde, I wanted t' tell you something."  
  
Kitty closed her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well, I've thought about this since you left. I kept convincin' meself that I didn't even like you but, well, `at were a complete lie."  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked softly to interrupt his rambling.  
  
He smiled sheepishly realizing that if she hadn't stopped him he would have kept going. "Right. So, I finally figured out `at I didn't `ate you, with a little `elp." He smiled wryly remembering how John and Jardine had threatened him. "Then came more realizations."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like the fact that I was attracted t' you. Then the fact that I was falling fer you."  
  
Kitty sat up shocked. "What?"  
  
"I'm fallin' fer you, Kit. Completely unexpected, it was!" He smiled reaching up and tracing the outline of her lips. "Can't say I mind though."  
  
"I think I'm already in love with you."  
  
He yawned and held an arm out to her. "Now, come back down here, I'm gettin' all cold alone." Kitty rolled her eyes and laid down in his arms. 


	9. Afterward

Author's Note- I'm going to wrap everything up here. Sorry it took so long everyone but finally it's done.  
  
Another Note- I can do three accents, Cajun, southern, and English, sadly, I suck at Scottish and can't do Brazilian.  
  
~*~  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- I know, bad author!  
  
AngieX- Here's an update. See, I do love ya ;)  
  
Kitty Pryde2- I remember how hectic that is, I'm happy you can find time to still read my stuff though.  
  
Alicorn- I know, that's my biggest complaint, that I move too fast. Thanks for all the reviews, even the criticisms, I need that sometimes.  
  
Caliente- Yeah, Pete is just a sweetie, and writing the new recruits is so much fun. Hope you like the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afterward  
  
~*~  
  
Those little things you say  
  
When words mean so much  
  
You never back down  
  
And they all shy away  
  
You always listen to me  
  
And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight  
  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel and I feel you  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning  
  
Rahne sighed staring outside. She had been successful in avoiding Roberto all week. But now Hank was taking the new recruits on a trip. She was stuck all day around him. "Why the long face, fur-top?" Jubilee asked from behind her.  
  
"Roberto," Rahne sighed.  
  
"Still?" Jubilee asked. "Girl, look at him, he's as bummed as you are."  
  
"Unless he's gonna come crawlin' back he can stay bummed," Rahne said crossing her arms. The van stopped.  
  
"Come on everyone," Hank said getting out. Rahne sighed and grabbed her bag. They began their hike into the woods. Jubilee and Bobby were having their usual battle of fireworks and ice which ended up spilling Rahne backpack all over the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Rahne!" Jubilee called. Rahne sighed in annoyance kneeling down to pick up her things. Someone extended her canteen to her. She looked up and blinked surprised when she saw Roberto kneeling beside her.  
  
"Hi, Rahne," he said softly.  
  
"Roberto," Rahne said coldly.  
  
"I, um, wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?" she asked finishing putting everything back in her bag.  
  
"I'm... I'm really sorry," he told her. "Everything I said... I was just stupid."  
  
Rahne looked down. "No arguments here."  
  
"But I *am* sorry."  
  
"Do ye know how much what ye said hurt me?"  
  
Roberto looked down. "No."  
  
"At least you're honest."  
  
"I don't know how much it hurt you, but I do know how much being without you hurt *me*. Is there anything I can say that will make it up to you?"  
  
"Honestly? A donnae know."  
  
"Let me know, fur-top," he said. "I miss you." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rahne touched her cheek with a small blush. He took her bag and slung it over his own shoulder.  
  
"`Berto?" Rahne said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe we could try again?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," he smiled taking her hand. (say it with me: awwe!)  
  
At the Institute  
  
"Ah got no sleep last night," Rogue complained  
  
"Ja, me too," Kurt said. "I finally bamfed to the other side of the Institute."  
  
"What are you two doing today?" Xavier asked wheeling in to grab the paper.  
  
"Um... Ah'm meetin' with Remy," Rogue said.  
  
"Be careful, Rogue," Xavier said.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah will. Thanks, professor." He nodded and wheeled back out. Kitty and Pete walked in hand-in-hand. Rogue and Kurt exchanged glances before they began clapping. Pete merely raised an eyebrow leaving Kitty's side to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Kitty sat down looking at her friends in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Um, Kit, you do realize that the walls of the Institute are paper thin, don't you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Ohmigod!" Kitty exclaimed. "You could hear us?"  
  
"Loud and clear, sugah," Rogue laughed.  
  
Pete sat down completely unfazed by this news. "Wot's for breakfast?"  
  
"Is food all you think about?" Kitty asked burying her head in her arms.  
  
"Kit, luv, it's not a big deal," Pete said.  
  
"Easy for you to say!"  
  
"Ah'm sure we were the only ones ta hear," Rogue tried to tell her.  
  
As if on cue, Logan walked in and looked at Pete. "Wisdom, may I speak to you?" Pete winced and stood following Logan outside.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling that I'm, like, never going to see him again," Kitty said.  
  
Outside  
  
"You wanted t' see me, mate," Pete said not bothering to hide his nervousness.  
  
"I know what happened last night," Logan said lighting up a cigar.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You hurt half-pint and I'll remove something you might miss."  
  
"Logan, I'm not gonna hurt her."  
  
"I believe you, just reiterating. Last night may have just been sex to you but I know Kitty. It meant a hell of a lot to her."  
  
"I know that," Pete said. "It wasn't exactly meanin'less t' me either. I love her." Pete looked down after admitting that.  
  
Logan nodded, that had been what he was waiting for. "Take care of her." He put out his cigar and walked away. Pete walked inside. He sat back down next to Kitty who was now sitting alone.  
  
"Good, you're alive," Kitty smiled. They ate the breakfast that now sat before them.  
  
"I tol' Logan somethin' that I shouldn't have," Pete told her.  
  
"What?" she asked cocking her head slightly to one side.  
  
"I told him `at I loved you," Pete said looking into her eyes intently.  
  
Kitty's face fell. "And you shouldn't have said that?"  
  
"Nope." He reached out taking her hand in his own. "I should have told you first. I love you, Kitty Pryde." Her face lit up and she kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you too, Pete Wisdom," she murmured back. He smiled down at her before pulling her on his lap and kissing her again. He looked down at the girl in his arms and thought about how he had met her. Never in a million years did he think he would fall for this girl. He decided, as he looked down at her that he would never let her go.  
  
"You know, it, like, makes me nervous when people stare at me like that," Kitty said.  
  
Pete leered down at her. "If ya weren't so bloody beautiful-"  
  
"Huh, who'd think that you could be charming?" she teased.  
  
"Hey!" he cried out in a mock-indignant tone. She giggled kissing him again. He lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Goin' back upstairs. We've got our energy back up." Kitty giggled cuddling closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- Thanks for sticking with me everyone. Hope you liked. 


End file.
